Un verdadero príncipe
by Nix Moonlight
Summary: Tamaki era lo suficientemente valiente como para aceptar cualquier batalla y también para asumir su derrota.


**Disclaimer: **Ouran High School Host Club no me pertenece XD

**Un verdadero príncipe**

-Sabes Haruhi hace mucho que sé que este día llegaría.

-¿De que hablas Tamaki?

Hace cinco meses habían llegado a América para estudiar, al principio estaba totalmente feliz por como se había transformado su vida, seguido mantenía contacto con sus padres y su abuela, le encantaba saber que ahora eran una verdadera familia. Estaba tan embelesado con la relación que tenia con Haruhi que realmente al principio no lo quería creer, ella ya no lo miraba de la misma manera.

-Al principio trate de ignorarlo, pero cada día era mas evidente-por un momento casi sonó divertido por la situación.

-Nunca fue mi intención- ya no tenia caso seguir mintiendo, él lo sabia, el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Lo sé.

Un día mientras estaban todos en la sala cada quien inmersos en sus propios asuntos Tamaki vio como Haruhi despegaba por segundos su mirada del libro que leía y posaba discretamente sus ojos en el de cabello azabache, en ese momento pensó que la chica estaba analizando algo así que lo dejo pasar, sabia que a pesar de todo el tiempo que ella llevaba en el grupo aun le intrigaban algunas acciones de ellos. Sin embargo después de ese día comenzó a ser mas consiente que esa acción de la castaña se repetía varias veces al día, todos los días y siempre dirigida únicamente a Kyouya.

-Creí que lo mejor era no decir nada, que todas formas tal vez solo era algo unilateral y que con el tiempo te rendirías, pero me equivoque-dolía mas de lo que había pensado decirlo en voz alta.

-Es algo unilateral Tamaki- se sentía la peor persona del mundo, sabia lo mucho que Tamaki estaba sufriendo y aun así no podía evitar su propia tristeza al decir esas palabras.

-Te equivocas-sonrió.

Pocos días después de comprender los sentimientos de la castaña seguía sin saber que hacer, no quería dejarla, la amaba demasiado, así que se dijo a si mismo que no se alejaría de ella, puede que Haruhi estuviera dudando de sus sentimientos pero si la dejaba libre y ella decidía intentar algo con su mejor amigo, se toparía contra una gran barrera, Kyouya no se caracterizaba por abrirle su corazón a todo el mundo, eran muy pocos los que podían contar con ese privilegio y las probabilidades de que el pelinegro correspondiera los sentimientos de la chica eran prácticamente nulas, así que Tamaki pensó que quedándose junto a Haruhi volvería a amarlo y ella no sufriría el dolor de un rechazo. Un día la realidad lo golpeo, se encontrarían en el comedor para almorzar todo el Host Club junto, el se había retrasado un poco porque unas compañeras lo habían entretenido y cando llego ya estaban todos sus amigos ahí, los observo desde la puerta, Haruhi y Kyouya estaban un poco alejados del resto platicando amenamente, a pesar de los lentes pudo ver los ojos ónix de su amigo brillar con felicidad y como una sonrisa casi imperceptible adornaba sus labios, entonces lo supo, Haruhi jamás tendría que enfrentar un rechazo de Kyouya porque era plenamente correspondida.

-Ya no puedo luchar Haruhi, hoy es el final- su voz sonaba triste casi quebrada.

-Perdóname-susurro.

-No hay nada que perdonar-dijo mirándola directamente a los ojos, por un momento casi se perdió en ese color chocolate que tanto amaba.

A pesar de saber que estaba interfiriendo se negó a alejarse de la castaña, durante dos meses siguió su relación como si nada sucediera, pero en ocasiones notaba la culpabilidad en los ojos de la joven y eso lo hacia odiarse a si mismo. Él siempre se había proclamado a si mismo un príncipe, así que no podía permitir que la princesa sufriera, por mas que lucho por mantenerla a su lado ya no tenia fuerzas para seguir peleando contra la realidad. "Comencemos…el final de este amor", fue lo primero que se dijo a si mismo en un susurro por la mañana cuando apenas había abierto los ojos. Ese día llevo a la castaña a un pequeño parque que se encontraba a unas cuadras de donde vivían.

-Él también te ama Haruhi, pero si esperas a que Kyouya tome la iniciativa tendrás que esperar muchos años, mi mejor amigo es sumamente inteligente pero no es el mas rápido cuando hablamos de sus propios sentimientos-puso su manos en los hombros de la chica.

-¿Estas bien con esta situación?-realmente nunca deseo lastimarlo.

-Pronto lo estaré, ahora ve hija y demuestra ese hermoso sentimiento- hizo que la castaña se girará y le dio un le empujón en la espalda.

-Lo hare- dijo comenzando a correr.

-¡Haruhi!- ella aun no había avanzado mucho, se giro para observar a Tamaki quien le sonreía tiernamente- Se feliz- esto la conmovió profundamente así que sin dudarlo regreso sobre sus pasos y abrazo fuertemente al de ojos amatista.

-Gracias- le susurro y continuo abrazándolo por casi un minuto, se seguirían viendo obviamente pero pasaría un tiempo antes de regresar a la normalidad, cuando finalizo el abrazo dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Tamaki observo a la nada por varios minutos y después lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas en un llanto silencioso, no sabia cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudiera ver a sus amigos y no sintiera una opresión en el pecho, le dolió demasiado terminar con su relación pero lo soportaría porque un buen príncipe es lo suficientemente fuerte como para rescatar a su princesa y aun mas importante un verdadero príncipe es capaz de dejarla ir si es el deseo de ella, aun si esto significa perderla para siempre.

Fin.

Créanme me encanta Tamaki, pero Kyoko es simplemente genial. Es mi primer Fanfic de Ouran espero que me haya quedado bien o por lo menos decente XD

Si les gusto o lo odiaron déjenme un comentario (Me gustan mucho c:)

Gracias por leer 3:)


End file.
